After the Beanstalk
by CSIBeauty
Summary: After Emma leaves him on the beanstalk, Killian starts to wonder if he should go after his revenge or fight to make the Swan Girl trust him. Though he had fought for a long time for his revenge he wonders if maybe there is something else out there for them. And it all started with Emma Swan. AU for After the Beanstalk. WIP Will be Captain Swan in the end.
1. 1: Ten Hours

_Chapter 1: Ten Hours_

Once Emma was out of sight Killian began trying to work he way out of the cuffs. The giant had left him alone and he had hoped that he could use his hook to pick the lock. Usually his hook did him quite a bit of good in these situations, but it seemed that his old friend wasn't going to help him this time. He should have expected the cuffs to be too strong. After several minutes of trying he finally gave up and sat down. Ten hours. He was supposed to wait for ten hours before the giant released him. "Bloody Swan," he said out loud.

Emma had said she couldn't take a chance that she was wrong about him. That meant that some part of her was trusted him, or at least wanted to. What she didn't realize was that he had started to trust her too and it had been 300 years since he actually trusted someone other than himself. Then she went and abandoned him. He should have been angry, he should have wanted revenge, but instead he found himself wanting to find a way to prove to the Swan girl that she could trust him.

Ten Hours. He had no idea what he was supposed to do while chained up for ten hours. His mind continued to wander to Emma. She wasn't like most of the women he met in his life and that intrigued him. But it also scared him. In the short time he had known her he had found himself getting attatched. He found himself wanting to take his walls down and let her see the real him. Something he had not been willing to do for years. And that was something that terrified him.

Trust wasn't something that came easy to him. And apparently it didn't come easy to her as well. He had told her she was an open book. Part of it was because he saw himself in her. The girl abandoned all her life, losing everything, and not able to trust anyone but themselves. Was he really seeing her or was he simply repeating what he knew about him? The time there only proved to give him time to think. To think about what he was supposed to do in this situation. He had technically betrayed the Queen. And he was sure Cora would not be happy with him when she found out.

Now he had to decide what he was going to do when he was finally free. Was he going to go back to Cora and try to figure out how to get the woman to trust him again. Help her perhaps get the compass back from the band of princesses? Or he could attempt to get the Swan Girl to trust him. Perhaps prove to her that he is on her side. That side would be a dangerous one. He gathered that the princess squad would not just kill someone if they could avoid it. But Cora. . . she was different. She could take someones heart and control them to do her bidding. He had seen it with his own eyes and it was unsettling. It wasn't something he wanted to experience for himself.

Killian had been searching for his revenge for a long time. Hundreds of years after all. If he did decide to side with the heroes for once. . . what would that do to his revenge? The crocodile deserved to pay for taking his love from him. For killing her for no good reason other than she had left him. Leaving her son had been her biggest regret. And the cowardly man became a cowardly monster. And even though all his life had been about destroying that creature, somhow this Swan girl managed to make him consider it not being worth it after all.

Something else that scared him about her. His revenge had always been on his mind. And yet this girl came along and changed that. She made him think that maybe he could find something else worth living for. That maybe getting his revenge was not the most important thing. It wasn't as if it would bring his love back. . . or his hand for that matter. What would really happen if the crocodile died? He was the Dark One. Someone would have to take his place. And Killian knew that he didn't want that to be him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he hard the large footsteps of the giant returning to him. Though he was sure that the ten hours were not up yet. Perhaps he managed to waist an hour or so with his thoughts but he knew that it had not been much past that. He raised a brow as the giant observed him as if he was trying to figure him out. There were few people in the world that were ever able to figure him out. And he doubted that the Giant would be able to.

"I'm not a monster you know," the Giant said as if Killian had just called him one. He gave the giant a confused look before standing up and tilting his head to the side.

"Aye. . . I'm quite aware of that,"

The giant appeared surprised by the comment as if he expected that Killian would have argued the fact with him. "You don't think I'm a monster?"

He had gathered that this giant did not have good experiences with humans prior, but given that he had technically came to steal from him, he had figured that Killian would have been looked at as the monster. "If you were a monster. . . you would have killed me the second Swan made her way down that beanstalk. Instead I'm here. . . alive. . . and waiting for the ten hours to be up. Meaning that despite the fact that you are no longer under threat. . . you are honoring a promise. Monsters don't do that. I've met monsters. . . you're not one."

The Giant grinned as if he had just been given a great compliment before sitting down in front of Killian, the building shaking as he did so. "My name is Anton,"

Killian followed suit and sat down as well. "Killian Jones. . . though most call me by my more colorful moniker. . . Hook," he offered with a tilt of his head. "I take it you are not going to let me go until the ten hours are up."

"I promised I wouldn't," he replied, confirming his suspicions. He gathered that this creature must have been rather lonely if he was the only giant there. "I always believed humans were evil. I met two that seemed nice. . . but they betrayed me and killed all of my kin."

"Some of us are," Killian admitted as he leaned back against the wall. Most considered him to be evil and maybe he was in a way. Though it wasn't as if he ever went out of his way to hurt people. It had only ever been in pursuit of his revenge. "I'd say you were rather unlucky in meeting some that chose to harm you. I do appologize on their behalf."

"So why is it that you two came? If it was not to kill me?" Anton asked, curiously awaiting an answer.

"There was a compass here that the Swan Girl needed to find a way back to her son. . . with whom she had been seperated from," Killian replied with a small sigh. He hated to think of a mother being seperated from her son without a choice. It made him wonder if his mother had ever had a choice in the matter.

"And what about you? Why are you here? And why did she leave you behind?"

That was the question that Killian had been waiting for. He knew it was coming and yet there was a part of him that wanted to hide the truth. Like he always did. And yet he figured that there was no harm in being honest with the giant. "I wanted to go back with her. . . in order to seek revenge on the man who took my love. . . and my hand," Killian replied trying to hide the sadness in his voice at the m ention of his love. "And Swan. . . . she didn't trust me. . . Pirate and all."

The giant appeared to think about that for a moment. As if trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not. "Was she wrong?"

That question had surprised him and it was one he had been thinking about. Should she have trusted him? He had wanted her to. Though how could he completely blame her when he knew that he had always been out for himself and his revenge. When he knew how hard it was to trust someone when all you have known is losing everything. "I don't know," he admitted, his voice a bit softer than it had been. "Part of me wants her to trust me. I thought at first that I was coming up here for my need to get my revenge. But . . . I find myself wondering if maybe I really was here for her."

It was the first time Killian had really opened up so much to someone. And a giant who was technically keeping him captive of all people. Yet, he wasn't sure what else he was going to do with his ten hourse there. Maybe talking out how he felt was going to help him figure it out himself. "I don't exactly blame her. I am not known for helping others. . . or thinking of others before myself. My revenge has always been the most important thing to me. But somewhere along the way I feel like I started to push my revenge aside and actually did what I could to help her. Its strange for me."

Anton listened intently as he spoke and he wondered what the giant was thinking. He didn't understand how he felt so he didn't expect anyone else to. "Maybe you should try to show her that you want to help," he offered finally, as he leaned his head on one of his hands. "Help her get back to her son."

Killian thought about it. He knew that Swan had the compass now but she would not be able to open a portal without the wardrobe dust that Cora had. And he doubted that would be something that could be stolen from Cora. He was good, but he wasn't that good. Cora likely had the stuff on her person at all times. "Maybe, but Cora has the other item needed to open a portal. . . and she is a dangersous one to tangle with. I'll be lucky if she doesn't take my heart for helping Emma up here in the first place."

"So when I let you go. . . . what are you going to do?" Anton asked, his brow furrowing as if he was trying to figure the pirate out. Though he was sure that he wouldn't be able to. Killian often was not sure about himself.

"I dont' know. . . . " he admitted, looking down at his hook and picking at it. "Cora will likely find me. And if she doesn't decide to kill me. . . . Maybe I'll figure it out then."

"Well. . . you better figure it out soon," Anton stated as he got up and moved over to the chains, unlocking them and letting him go free. "Because your time is up, but before you go. . ." he added, removing something from his neck and holding it down to him. "Take this with you. . . its an old magic bean. Its dead now, but I have found it to be good luck. Maybe it will help you."


	2. 2: You Chose Her

_Chapter 2: You Chose Her_

Killian would admit that Anton was the nicest giant he had ever met. Not that he had longstanding experience with giants. Though speaking with the creature had made him wonder what he wanted to do now that he was able to go. Cora would be unhappy with him and he had started to question his quest for revenge. Even if he managed to kill the crocodile he wasn't sure that he would actually feel any better after. Milah was gone and there would never be any bringing her back.

He was lost in his thoughts as he climbed down the beanstalk, wondering what he was going to do. As he expected as soon as he made it to the bottom he was greeted by Cora. It was raining and he found the the feel of the cool water on his skin was nice. She approached him and he knew that she would know what had happened.

"My dear Captain, it seems you've been on quite an adventure," she stated in a sweet tone that he knew was merely for show. "The compass please."

Though it was coming he wasn't quite sure how he was going to explain what had happened with it. After all he had been up th beanstalk without her, which had not been the plan in the first place. "Yes that, . . well. . . matters grew complicated. It's iluded me for the moment. The details of the affair are a bit of a bore." Somehow he knew that she wouldn't be happy with that explianation but he had learned early on that he should be careful around her. If she wanted to she could simply take his heart and make him reveal all of his thoughts on the matter.

"Really? Stealing my protection spell and . . climbing the beanstalk without me might seem like a bore to you," hs started and even if she appeared calm on the outside he could tell that she was unappy with his choice of actions in the matter. "But to me. . . its a betrayal."

His mind was whirling and he knew he was going to have to come up with something to keep himself from getting killed at the moment. Even if he had not actually been sure of what he would have done had Emma not trapped him on the beanstalk he needed to at least make Cora believe that he had tried to keep control. "I was going to bring it to you. Our agreement remains. . we are going to Storybrooke together. I'll get it back. "

"I dont' have time for your games," she interuppted and it was as he feared. She was not going to really buy his story. Perhaps a part of her would want to believe that he had been on her side the whole time, but he knew that she never truely trusted him. He was a pirate after all. "I've crossed through too many worlds, to be brought short at the brink of success. Who was it who bested you?"

He swallowed thickly and looked at the ground, this being the subject he had hoped to avoid. When speaking of the girl he feared that his emotions would betray him, even if he had always been quite good at hiding them in the past. "The Swan Girl. . . . Emma," he replied, When he said her name he knew that the one word and his tone of voice would be enough to give away his mixed feelings when it came to the woman. "Rest assured it won't happen again." He added, hoping that perhaps he could manage to bring Cora to believe that he would do what he had to for her.

She let out a short laugh. "No it won't. . . You chose her. And the consequences of that decision."

"Ooh. . . Are you going to kill me now," Though he had felt that she would likely try to kill him. It wasn't something he ever feared. Death would only ease his suffering and it had caused him to be quite reckless in his life. His tone next was firm and no fear could be found in his voice. "Go ahead. . . Try."

"So brave," she replied with a smile that caushed his stomach to turn. Killing him would be too easy. He should have known that she would think like that. After all she had figured out that he suffered through every day. Why would she end that for him. "No I'm not going to kill you. I have something far more. . . satisfying in mind. I'm going to leave you here, with your thirst for revenge, unquinched. . . While I complete our journey without you."

The idea of being left there was not one he cared for. He knew the woman was not one to back down but he had his own charm that he used to his advantage. "Ther's no need to be rash. . .We can. . discuss this," he replied as he moved closer, his flirty demenour on as high as he could get it.

"Your pretty face buys you a lot," she responded her smile falling. "But not my time. . . its too valuble. "

"I can do this," he knew that his tone was becoming desperate and he worried that perhaps she knew that his intentions were not entirely to help her. That it wasn't all about his revenge as it had been before. But he was careful not to show that to her. "I can get it back. . you need me."

Cora let out a laugh and he knew that there was no getting anywhere with her now. "No I don't, . . You've had your chance. Now its my turn to do this. . . The right way."

The anger and desperate need to stop her bubbled up and he lunged forward with his hook, but she disappeared before he could get to her, falling to the ground with a thud. He looked up at the empty space where she had just been and he knew that she would likely be able to get the compass herself. Which meant that Emma and he friends would be in trouble. He wasn't sure what the witches plans were now but he knew that he had to try to stop her.

If there was one mistake he knew she would make is that she wouldn't bother trying to find a new place to hide out. She would still be in the caves and he could go there to see if he was able to the get the dust. And maybe help Emma if he was able. Cora wasn't going to see him as a threat. She never did. In fact he wasn't quite sure why she decided to ally herself with him. Perhaps because they had similar objectives, but he knew deep down she never really needed him.

He got himself off the ground and wiped away any of the dirt remaining on his pants before heading towards the place she had decided to hide out. Her plans had likely changed and without the compass she would not be able to get anywhere. Which meant she was going to need some kind of leverage in order to get the compass from Swan. Considering that the woman was fighting for a way back to her son he was sure that it wouldn't be easy to convince the Swan girl to give it up. Not without a fight. But he knew Cora. They had spent enough time together for him to have an idea of how she thought.

If he knew her like he was sure he did she would go for the heart. That was always the play she made. Which meant there was a good chance that she would try to find a hostage to use as a way of negotiating. Cora would likely expect that Emma wouldn't let an innocent person die to get back to her son. So Killians plan was to make sure if she did manage to capture someone, that he made sure they were able to leave. He wasn't going to allow Cora to use someones live to negotiate.

The cave was a ways from the beanstalk but he kept on foot and rushed to get there throughout the night. Cora wouldn't expect him to betray her again. Not when he had tried to get back on her good side. Though he knew that he could easily get killed this time he decided he was going to take that risk. This time revenge was the last thing on his mind.

When he made it to the caves he was careful to keep an eye out for Cora. He didn't want to be found there. She may have decided she wasn't going to kill him before but that didn't mean she wouldn't end up changing her mind. It appeared that the coast was clear and he made his way inside, looking through all of the doors and looking for anything that might help the fight against her.

That was when he noticed that she had someone chained up inside a cell. It appeared to be one of the princesses that had been in the group with Emma before he went up the beanstalk. Which meant he was right and Cora was likely going to try to use her to get Emma to give up the compass. Though he wasn't about to let that happen. He moved over to her and shook her, attempting to get her to wake up.

"Wake up, . . . Come on, sweatheart, Wake Up, . . . . Wake up," he whispered, looking behind him in case Cora decided that she was going to show up there. "Come on, on your feet," When he looked back the princess had opened her eyes and scooted away from him.

"No. . . what . . are you here to kill me?" she asked, the fear clear in her voice. He couldn't blame her for worrying about what he was doing. It wasn't like it was a smart idea to go against Cora after all. And there was every chance that he would regret this choice.

"If I were here to kill you, waking you first would not be the best course of action," he replied before using his hook to open the chains and assisting her to her feet. "What does it look like I'm doing. . . I'm freeing you. " It was clear that the princess was rather confused by his actions. Considering he was supposed to be a villain he coudln't blame her. The stories that are told about him are hardly good ones.

"Why?" she asked, standing up and ready to run out the door. Though she paused for a moment, clearly curious about his intentions and why he was now helping.

"Cora has denied me passage to Storybrooke. . . I betrayed her. . . and she betrayed me. . . So I guess you could say the ball is in my court," he added, before looking through the door to make sure that nobody was coming their way. "Besides at this point. . . what hurts Cora . . . helps me. So you are free to go,"

She nodded and didn't question him any further at this point. Though he reached out to stop her before she went to head out the door. "Just give Emma a message for me. . . . tell her our deal is still on. I'll do whatever I can to get her those ashes and she provides me with passage to Storybrooke. . . Despite what she thinks. . . I'm still on her side."

The princess looked a little confused by his sudden request but nodded. "Now go. . . before Cora comes back.

With that the princess ran out the door and left Killian alone to think about his next move. If they were goint to get back to Storybrooke they were going to need the ashes from Cora and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to get them. In any case. . . once Cora figured out that her captive was gone. . . she would be on a rampage and he didn't want to be around to feel it.


	3. 3: The Risks We Take

_Chapter 3: The Risks We Take_

Killian didn't want to wait around for Cora to return to find the prisoner gone. Though he wanted to look around in case there was the smallest of chances that Cora happened to leave the ashes somewhere, locked up perhaps. After looking through several cabinets and chests that he found about, he had no luck and worked on finding his way out of the caves. However, when he returned to the front he could see that Cora was on her way back. He quickly moved into the shadows, behind one of the cabinets that were in the cave and waiting until she had passed.

It was lucky that she didn't see him there and he hoped that it meant she was too focused on something else to worry about possible intruders. Or maybe it was because somoene would likely be considered insane to sneak into the caves if they knew that was where Cora was. He made his way out of the caves and began making his way quickly through the forest, not sure where Emma and her group were, but hoping maybe he would manage to run into them.

However, it seemed that he wasn't as lucky as he thought when Cora suddenly appeared in front of him. He stopped dead in his tracks and he could tell that she was unhappy. She must have found out the girl was missing and likely she had known that he was in the caves, otherwise he didn't think she would have been able to find him.

"And here I thought we were on the same side," she stated with a dark tone that made him cringe. She had spared him before, but now he wasn't so sure that she would give him the same mercy. "I take it that one betrayal was not enough. . . you let the girl go."

Killian knew that this wasn't something he was going to be able to charm his way out of. Not with Cora at least. "You thought I betrayed you before. . . assumed that I was changing sides. . . I thought if those accusations are going to be thrown at me I would at least make them true," It was a dangerous game he was playing and he couldn't guarantee that he would get out of this alive.

Cora was clearly not amused by his response and made no move just yet. "That is a very risky move, Captain." she replied, her tone still low and dangerious. It didn't matter what he did now, there was going to be no escaping her. And fear wasn't something he showed to anyone. It was something he refused to let bubble up instead standing firm in front of her. "I had intended to use the girl as leverage to get the compass. . . . but seeing as you have decided to interfere with that plan. . . " She had stopped mid sentance and quickly thrust her hand into his chest.

He let out a gasp of surprise his eyes going wide when he felt her hand wrap around his heart. A pained groan escaped him as she pulled his heart out in front of him. He looked up at her, his hand going to his now empty chest. "Now, I am just going to have to improvise," she stated as an evil grin spread on her face. "If the girl won't be able to help me get the compass, then you are going to help me Captain. . . whether you want to or not."

Having his heart taken was always one of his worst fears but he knew that she didn't intend to kill him. At least not yet. He was powerless to fight against her now. If the glare he was giving her could, she would be dead. "You can give me that look all you want pirate, but you are mine to command now. It seems that you decided to switch sides after all. . . . and maybe after that stunt back there. . . they will trust you." The grin she had after that was enough to make him worry about what she had planned.

"What exactly do you intend to do?" he found himself asking, his heart was being held tightly enough that he knew that he wouldn't get it back from her if he tried. It would likley just make things worse for him. And when she laughed at his words he felt his skin crawl. Considering the position he was in now he wondered if perhaps he shouldn't have let his confusing feelings about the Swan girl guide him. Not that he would be able to change his mind now.

"You . . . are going to find the little group. . . you are going to bring them the ashes and tell them that you stole them from me," she explained, his heart at her lips so that he would be required to follow any command that she gave him. "And then you are going to lead them to Lake Nostos and tell them that it was where I was going to make the portal. You are going to lead them right into my trap. . . and if you are lucky. . . I'll let you live."

"What makes you think that having me under your control will matter to them. What makes you think that you can get the items back. . . Swan and her friends could make their way through the portal and leave you and I behind." Perhaps he hoped that they wouldn't just push him to the side, but given how Swan was on the beanstalk he had a feeling that she had wanted to trust him, even if she chose to leave him behind because of the fear that she couldn't.

"Because that is what heroes do, my dear, Captain," she replied as she took a step forward and tucked the ashes into his pocket. "So you are going to make them think they have a chance, give them the hope that they could leave. And then take it right out from under them. You will not tell them anything about this conversation and if I need to. . . I'm sure I can find more ways to motivate you to do as you are told." At that she squeezed his heart and he doubled over in pain, his hand moving to his chest and then looking back up at her as the pain started to subside. "Now go, Captain. . . I believe your new friends will be waiting."

Despite the fact that his brain was tilling his body not to move he found himself heading back through the forest in the direction that he felt he would most likely find them. This had not been what he planned. Cora seemed to be one step ahead of him and he knew that he could do nothing about it. The group would have no idea that he was under her control and it didn't matter how much he tried to fight it, he wouldn't be able to go against her orders.

Killian had lost track of time as he made his way through the forest. All he could do was think, try to think of a way to get Emma and her friends to realize that something was wrong. But he could sense that Cora was watching him. She was keeping an eye to make sure that he didn't attempt to do anything. Not that he was able to when she was controling his actions. He could hear her voice echoing in his head. Telling him that he was to make sure that he acts normal and give no sign that there was a problem.

Eventually he was able to hear voices ahead of him, . . it was them. His heart dropped, part of him hoping that he wouldn't make it there. Cora's voice once again echoed in his head making sure to lead them to Lake Nostos. When he emerged from the trees he could see the four of them talking and then they stopped, Mulan pulling out her sword and then Aurora putting her hand up. "No. . . he's the one who set me free." she stated before being the first to move forward.

Cora's voice was in his head again, but this time she was making him speak the words. "I have the ashes," he stated as he pulled them out of his pocket to show them to the group. Emma moved forward clearly surprised to not only see him, but see the ashes. She took them from his hand and looked them over before glancing back up in him.

"Why?" she asked, obviously not sure how to take his change of heart. He could also see the guilt beneath her eyes. The guilt about leaving him behind on the beanstalk when he had been trying to help her. He wished that she would have trusted him and then maybe he wouldn't be in this prediciment now. Then again. . . there was never any gurantee that Cora wouldn't have found her way to him.

"I don't have time to explain. . . it's only a matter of time before Cora finds us. . . but I know where she was heading," Again Cora's words came from his mouth and he could do nothing to stop them. "Lake Nostos. . . that is where she said the portal would be opened. Something about the lake makes it the only way to combine the items to make the portal. We need to hurry before she finds out that I took the ashes."

Killian kept trying to fight through her hold on him, he managed to grab Emma's arm, but he couldn't find his own words, instead looked up at her and then back down at his hand as if confused by the action. It was clear that Emma was suspicious about his action, but Snow was the one to come and hurry the group along.

"We had better hurry," she said as she stopped between the two. "If Cora knows where we are heading than we need to get there before she does." Killian simply nodded and let go of Emma, though it almost appeared difficult. Though Emma still seemed confused she agreed and motioned for them to follow. Even if he wanted to scream and tell them that it was a trap he had no control and instead followed them as directed.

It didn't take too long to get to Lake Nostos and the first thing he noticed was that there didn't actually appear to be any lake there. It was dried up and it made him wonder why this was where Cora wanted them to meet. If she was correct in having him tell the group that the lake would be needed when it came to making the portal. Then again he supposed that Cora intended to let them know when she decided to open it.

Suddenly he heard the voice again, this time controling his actions as he removed his sword and held it to Emma's neck. His eyes widened and he tried to fight the control that the witch had over him. "I should have known not to trust you," Mulan stated as she took out her sword and pointed it at him. "It's not exactly what you think," he replied, his brow furrowing as he tried to fight to lower the sword.

"No it is not," came Cora's voice several feet from them. His heart was still in her hand and the grin on her face made his stomach turn. Mulan turned instead to face Cora, Snow readying her bow as Aurora stepped behind the three. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she replied as she held up the heart and whispered to it, causing Killian to push his sword closer to Emma's neck.

"No," he managed to get out through clenched teeth as he continued to fight against her control over him. It was Snow that glanced over to him and appeared to be able to tell that he this wasn't his own will.

"She has his heart. . . she's controling him." Snow stated before looking back to Cora, her bow aimed higher yet again. Killian then looked back at Cora wondering what her plan was.

"This is going to be quite simple. . . I can have Hook kill Emma. . . and then I can kill him, or. . . you can hand over the compass and the ashes. . . and perhaps I'll spare your lives." Part of Killian hoped that they wouldn't let her take the items, but he knew that they were better than that. They were the kind of people that thought about others above themselves. The kind of person he hadn't been used to being before.

Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out the dust and the compass, letting them both fall to the ground. Cora grinned as she used her magic to bring them to her. "If any of them move, kill the girl," she said into the heart before putting it into a sack in her pocket and using her magic to bring up the water of the lake. She emptied the ashes into the water and it began to open a portal. Once again she removed the heart and held the compass in the other hand.

"I had been debating what to do with you now, Captain," she bellowed, humor in her voice as she held the heart up. "Should I crush it and let you die the same way your precious Milah did. . . let little Emma have to live with the regret of not trusting you in the first place and watching you die. . . or perhaps leave you behind without the hope of ever getting back and having to realize that you failed to get Emma back to her son."

Killian swallowed thickly the pain clear in his eyes at the mention of his lost love. Still he focused on the witch wondering what she was going to do with him. She didn't make it clear but he felt her hand suddenlly squeeze his heart and he doubled over in pain, dropping the swword and falling to the ground. Suddenly it felt like she had punched his heart and then the pain subsided. When he looked up his heart was on the ground and she was gone.


End file.
